Liquid crystal of a liquid crystal display (LCD) does no itself emit light. Therefore it is common for a backlight module to be installed in an LCD together with the LCD. The backlight module provides uniform flat light to enable the LCD to display images.
FIG. 7 is an isometric, exploded view of a conventional backlight module. The backlight module 10 includes a frame 15, a light guide plate 11, a lamp assembly 13, and a bottom tray 17. The frame 15 coupled with the bottom tray 17 cooperatively defines a space for receiving the light guide plate 11 and the lamp assembly 13.
The light guide plate 11 includes a side surface 111 for receiving light beams emitted by the lamp assembly 13, and a top surface 113 for outputting flat light. The lamp assembly 13 includes a lamp 131, two fastening units 133 fixed at two ends of the lamp 131, two wires 137 electrically connected with the two ends of the lamp 131 for providing power to the lamp 131, and a lamp cover 132. The lamp cover 132 coupled with the side surface 111 of the light guide plate 11 and the two fastening units 133 cooperatively defines a closed space (not labeled) for receiving the lamp 131.
The frame 15 includes a side wall 151 corresponding to the side surface 111 of the light guide plate 11. The side wall 151 of the frame 15 includes two openings 1511 corresponding to the two ends of the lamp 131. The bottom tray 17 includes a side wall 171 corresponding to the side surface 111 of the light guide plate 11. The side wall 171 of the bottom tray 17 includes two openings 1711 corresponding to the openings 1511 of the frame 15.
The backlight module 10 is assembled by the following steps: firstly, the lamp 131 is received in the lamp cover 132. Subsequently, the light guide plate 11 is received in the frame 15. The side surface 111 of the light guide plate 11 is located adjacent to the side wall 151 of the frame 15. The side surface 111 of the light guide plate 11 together with the frame 15 defines a space for receiving the lamp assembly 13. Afterwards, the lamp assembly 13 is received in the space defined by the light guide plate 11 and the frame 15. The wires 137 of the lamp assembly 13 extend out of the frame 15 via the openings 1511, respectively. Finally, as shown in FIG. 8, the assembled frame 15 is located in the bottom tray 17 and the wires 137 of the lamp assembly 13 extend out of the bottom tray 17 via the openings 1711.
Typically, the wires 137 are soldered at the ends of the lamp 131. When the backlight module 10 is assembled, the wires 137 of the lamp assembly 13 are liable to be damaged. For example, the wires 137 are liable to be broken away from the lamp 131 by external forces. If this happens, the backlight module 10 should be re-assembled to replace the damaged wires 137. This is disadvantageous in mass production of the backlight module 10.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.